Character Creation
Here's the Google Doc blank character sheet . Make a copy and make it public with the link, then link your character on the The Protagonists section. ''"Up to your Waist" '''7 Refresh, 25 Skill Points, Skill cap at Great' #Choose a Template: Take the Musts, applicable Stress Tracks, etc. #Aspects: High Concept (Brief description of the character), Trouble (What complicates your life?) #Pick 5 Aspects ( Job/Beliefs/Physical Featuers/History) #Phase 1: Background Aspect #Phase 2: Rising Conflict Aspect (What shaped you?) #Phase 3: First Adventure Aspect (Your pilot episode) #Phase 4: Crossed Paths 1 (Story event with other player) #Phase 5: Crossed Paths 2 (Story event with other player) #Buy Skills (25 points - Your Story p65,120) #Stunts (p146) and Powers (p158) subtract from Refresh (minimum 1) #Calculate Adjusted Refresh, and Stress Tracks (modified by certain skills), and any extra Consequences you might have City Creation Here's the City Creation Sheet we've been working with. We'll be using Washington DC for this campaign. You'll be responsible for coming up with a short list of... *4 (or more) "Things" you want in the game - Public figures, Prominent Buildings, Societal Themes, Subcultures, or Events. These will be used for Themes/Threats, Locations, and Faces. #'Choose the city.' Self-explanatory. #'Familiarize and discuss.' Of course, this is only important if you’re building the city co-operatively. #'Research.' Only do as much of this as is fun. Find cool things, but don’t sweat the small stuff. #'Come to a consensus.' Again, important mainly in the co-operative process. #'Come up with Themes.' A theme is a statement about something that recurs in the stories you tell about your city, like (from the Baltimore example) The Tourist Veneer Masks the Blight. #'Come up with Threats.' These are people, monsters, and groups who make life worse for the mortal inhabitants of the city – one example they give is The Red Court is Secretly Expanding Their Territory Into This City. #'Get the high-level view.' Start thinking about the power groups in the city. Who are they? What do they want? The rules recommend finding someone(s) who care(s) about the city, about the status quo (good or bad), and finding someone to rock the boat. #'Figure out the mortal response to the supernatural.' Who’s clued in? Who’s keeping magic under wraps? How much do the cops know? Things like that. #'Locations.' Break the city into neighbourhoods and other locations, trying to make sure that each location has something to contribute to the overall story and ties into the Themes and Threats. See where it fits in with the high-level view. #'Start tying it all together.' This is where you see how the locations tie together, and how they contribute to the overall city. Season liberally with the fantastical. You may want to come up with individual Themes and Threats for each location. #'People your world.' Start laying down the important NPCs – who they are, what they want, where their interests lie. Come up with names and a high concept Aspect for each NPC. #'Tie in the people.' Start looking at how the people relate to your Themes and Threats and to each other. #'Create the PCs.' This is the point at which the book suggests doing character creation, now that you have a solid setting foundation. #'Finalize the city.' Turn the Themes and Threats into Aspects and stat up the NPCs. You don’t need a complete character write-up for each NPC – just a few Aspects and any important Stunts, Skills, or Powers. Levelling Up Minor Milestone One of the following... *Switch the rank values of any two skills, or replace an Average skill with one not on your sheet *Change any single stunt for another that isn't on your sheet *Purchase stunts or powers, provided you have the refresh to do so *Rename one aspect (justified as much as possible) Significant Milestone All of the following... *One additional skill rank *A minor milestone Major Milestone All of the following... *Clear an extreme consequence slot, allowing it to be used again. *One additional point of refresh *May take new stunts and/or powers *A Significant Milestone *The skill cap may sometimes increase